A traditional permanent magnet motor for a device which raises and lowers window of automobiles comprises a stator and a rotor rotatably mounted to the stator. The rotor has a shaft, a rotor core and a commutator fixed onto the shaft, and rotor windings wound on the rotor core and electrically connected to the commutator. The stator comprises a housing and two separate permanent magnets fixed to the inner surface of the housing.
There is a desire to minimize noise from the window lift motor to avoid the driver and passengers being annoyed. The present invention aims to provide a low noise permanent magnet motor which is particularly suitable for use in a window lift device.